Major Landmarks
Major Landmarks are much harder to eliminate than normal Landmarks. They require 2-3 colors to recolor. These are also the target of Prof's challenges. They are often protected by Inkies and hazards. Like normal Landmarks, these are also immune to color and rmust be weakened by depositing color into them. De Blob 2 changes the game play when dealing with landmarks in general. Instead of requiring a certain color and number of paint points, you also will need to navigate and clear out the inside in 2D History These are the same as normal Landmarks, but will generally require three different paints to transform (except for the first major landmark which requires only one color and the ninth major landmark which requires two colors). de Blob Major Landmarks -''' Paintbot Transmitter' '(Last Resort)' - This only requires 50 yellow paint points in one place. - 'Central Propraganda Tower' '(Uptown)' - This is the first of the major landmarks which need 3 different colours. This requires 30 paint points of red, blue and yellow. - 'Church of Inktology (Downtown)' - This needs 50 paint points of red, yellow and blue. Be careful of the heat plates when climbing the building. - 'Chroma Dam (Chroma Dam)' - This is only a bit challenging as you have to sprint to the top without falling whilst avoiding the stompers and heat plates. Once at the top, you need to activate two switches on either side of the dam to cause the platforms to rise up, helping you out. You need 50 paint points of yellow, blue (these are only reachable when the switches have been activated), and green. Watch out for Heavy Inkies and Leechbots at the top of the dam. - 'Guggentraz Island Prison (Guggentraz Island)' - Requires fifty color points of red, yellow, and blue to the same section of the landmark. Watch out for the spikes and Inkies.. - 'Uplink Tower (The Docklands)' - Be careful of the electric plates. Requires 50 paint points of yellow, red and orange (Use the wind cannon for red; Z - jump for orange and the yellow is near the back near the 'satilite dish'. -' Ink Production Facility (Hanging Gardens)' - Requires 30 paint points of orange, purple and green. Watch out for the ink pools. - 'The Centrifuge (Chroma City Fun Park)' - This one is annoying as sometimes the game freezes after the landmark is transformed. Still, you need 50 paint points of blue and yellow. You will need to use the rollarcoasters to get there. - 'Ministry of Ink (Ministry of INKT)' Requires fifty brown paint points on three different parts of the landmark. One of them will require you to transform a water pump (50 green paint points) in order for you to get to it. de Blob 2 - 'Cannon (Paradise Island)' - Does not have any requirement to enter it. - 'Cult Center (Prisma City Opera House)' - Needs 80 Orange paint points to enter. - 'Cult Enclave (Blanctown)' - Requires 40 Red Paint Points. Be wary for the white plates and Shepherds. - 'Prisma City Senate (The Senate)' - 30 Brown Paint Points. Hot Plates, along with Sergeant and regular Inkies surround it. Extra caution is needed if you need to get the paintbots since they are on the plates. - 'Rocket Laboratory (Comrade Black University/ State College)' - Use the Wrecking Ball powerup to cross the lake and ascend the tower. At the top, deposit 60 Red Paint Points to get inside. - 'Mucho Mocha Soda Tower (Blanc Cola Cannery/ Soda Falls)' - Activate the Z-Jumps with purple to activate the gravity walls. Roll up and slam the brown color switch to activate the pistons to get you to the top. This needs 60 Brown Paint Points. - 'Inktron Collider (Inktron Collider/ Hydrostation)' - 80 Yellow Paint Points. Rescue 200 Graydians to unlock the Z-Jump to the top of the building. - 'INKT Brain (Blanc TV Factory/ House of Fun)' - 50 Green Paint Points. Make your way to the top - slam switches and defeat Inkies. Be careful at the top as there will be a Hypnodisc patrol as well as Blancs. - 'Orbital Habitat Control Tower (Prison Zoo/ Orbital Habitats)' - Get to the top, avoiding the electric plates and inkies and get inside with 100 Orange Paint Points. - 'Inky Fabricator (Inky Fabricator/ Railyards)' - Does not require any certain number of paint points or a specific color. - 'Rocket (Rocket Range)' - Complete the challenges at the launch pad to raise the rocket and enter it with 100 red points. - 'Hypno-Ray (Hypno-Ray)''' - After deactivating the forcefield (done from the final asteroid {brown}), jump in with 50 orange points. Trivia The Giant Robot Inky in Lake Raydia might require more than one color to defeat, but it's a boss rather than a Major Landmark.Category:Types of Landmark Category:Locations